


【紫廉】沉沦（ABO）

by kerry820



Category: Mr. King vs Mr. Prince (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerry820/pseuds/kerry820
Summary: 永濑的发情期有些奇怪，于是平野开始注意他。
Relationships: Hirano Sho/Nagase Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	1. 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *我流CP  
> *写得不好请多担待

平野紫耀找到永濑廉的时候，体内预先打过的抑制剂让他头脑前所未有得冷静——或许永濑的状态过于糟糕也是原因之一——他们之中至少有一个要清醒。

永濑拽着他的衣服，把自己靠上去时，他仍保持着理智，软成烂泥的永濑根本没什么力气，平野轻轻环抱都害怕一不留神便捏碎掉，化成一块一块，再干燥风吹，消失不见。

可是永濑完全不知道他的顾虑，滚烫的皮肤贴上去，把自己整个送给他，手里攥住他的短发，眼神朦胧地去索吻。

平野向来体热，永濑虽不至于体温过低，也比不上他冬天都能成暖炉的体质，这大概是唯一一次平野接触到比自己还要热的永濑。

很……微妙。

没有一个循序渐进拉近距离的过程，突然从隔半个人变成严丝合缝。

永濑大概不知道他面前是谁。

“廉……清醒一点，我带你出去。”

分化都在出道前的十八岁完成，k&p组合里平野、岸优太、神宫寺勇太是Alpha，永濑、岩桥玄树、高桥海人是Omega，此后为了工作需要彼此都记录了每个人的发情期，关键时刻也不至于毫无准备，但是变化总是众多，没有人可以完全排除意外。

高桥总会自己忘了时间，上次瞬间爆发的甜甜的奶油味至今还没有消散干净，每个过来休息室的人都要打趣一番高桥在发情期唱歌唱个不停，他怀抱神宫寺的吉他梗着脖子：“所以说我肯定要当爱豆啦。”

连向来专业的岩桥也曾有一次发情期意外提前，逮着谁都要上前亲一口，被神宫寺摁着喝完抑制剂才回过神，红着脸向大家抱歉，并且请求不要把发情期会乱亲人的习惯告诉别人。

永濑的习惯……

搜寻了记忆平野才发现，永濑不愿意说自己的事情，每每提及都会转换话题，再加上严格服用抑制药片，他的好强再次发挥作用，这么长时间过去硬是一次都没有让自己在众人面前失态，从来没有在众人面前发过情，更别提知道他发情时有什么习惯。

也是随便亲人吗……平野拖着永濑，一手固定不让他再靠上来。

不过习惯怎么样都好，发情期之所以叫发情期，是真的会发情啊。

“真是的，廉发情了来让我们帮忙啊，躲起来干什么……”

“紫耀……”

平野弯下腰附耳过去听。

“紫耀……”

“是我是我，清醒一点了吗？”

“紫耀哇啊啊啊啊——”

平野被永濑突然放大的哭声吓一跳，连同身上开始不停掉眼泪的人一块摔倒在地。

“什——什么啊？！”

谁知道一向那么令人省心的永濑发情期竟然是难伺候的类型啊？

附近休息室的抑制剂刚巧全都用光，平野等人去找逃跑的永濑时，高桥拖着岸一起到外面去买，和其他人会合后来找平野，看到的就是眼前这个场面。

平野当了永濑的肉垫躺在地上，永濑分开腿坐在他腰上，整个人倾身脸埋在他怀里。

“紫耀你……”高桥手里撕抑制剂的动作慢下来，“你不会标记廉了吧？”

平野正手忙脚乱扶不起永濑，听见这话大叫道：“他自己倒下来的……快给他注射抑制剂啦！”

“哦哦哦……”众人又是一阵兵荒马乱，药液安静地注入皮肤，可能是不习惯注射的药性，永濑晕倒在平野身上。

终于把他安顿好后，岩桥帮永濑擦了擦脸上的痕迹，斟酌开口：“紫耀君……真的没做什么吧。”

“我为什么会做什么啊，廉不是好好的吗？”

“廉的眼睛红了。”岸举手，其他人也围上去看，果然如此。

平野摆手挥开众人的视线：“不是我！他自己突然哭起来了，不信醒来你们问他！”

其实大家也没有很正经地怀疑平野，永濑身上只有他自己淡淡的花香信息素，标没标记一目了然，只是一直爱恶作剧的平野，只有在有关永濑的事情时才会透出些本来性格的天然部分。

他一直欺负我，我欺负欺负他怎么了。这是事后不愿透露姓名的高xx人的发言。

没有什么大事，永濑很快就醒过来。

“怎么样，感觉还好吗？”高桥最先围上去，眼巴巴看着他，一副快让我关心你的样子。

“咳，”永濑清了清嗓子，“我没事。”

还带着发情期后常有的倦怠，整个人萎靡得不成样子。

“胡说，都这个样子了还说没事。”平野插话。

永濑看了他一眼，什么也没说，对岩桥指了指旁边的包：“帮我拿一下。”

小包看起来装不了多少东西，永濑摸了一阵便取出一个小药瓶，生吞下两片白色的药片。

“这里有水——”岩桥递过去，顺嘴问了一句，“这是什么药？”

“抑制药片，我的发情期比较严重，只打抑制剂不够。”接过杯子捧在手心，永濑微笑着，“这一次是我判断失误，很抱歉连累大家，如果有做了什么出格的事……“

永濑顿了顿才道：“我先在这里道个歉。”

高桥摇头：“不用道歉，廉没有做错什么，上次我发情不就是廉喂我抑制剂吗？”

“如果做了出格的事……什么意思？”平野看他，“你……”

“我不记得，”永濑答得干脆，“我没有发情期时的记忆。”

“所以廉才一直注意着发情期啊。”

团内成员自顾自补完剧本，一个个恍然大悟，叽叽喳喳发表自己的见解，永濑紧握着杯底，手指捏得发白。

这场闹剧没有影响一天的工作安排，结束后高桥提议让平野送永濑回家：“你们是同向吧？”

“但是廉明明没有事……”

“不用了，还有经纪人桑呢。”倒是永濑干脆地拒绝。

平野在永濑收完的一瞬间，跟在他脚后出门：“廉，你真的不记得了吗？”

永濑快走两步和他拉开距离，歪着头捏紧包链：“我做什么了吗？”

要说做什么，发情期靠本能去求欢也不算出格的事，把他吓倒纯粹是因为自己是易受惊体质，所以实际上永濑表现得很好，虽然无故逃跑让大家找人花了一点时间，但除此之外非常乖顺，和他的性格一样，不爱给人添麻烦。

“也……没有做什么。”平野换了一种语气，“失忆症比较严重，以后还是要好好吃药比较好。”

永濑抬头看他：“这个我当然知道，不过你还是管好你自己吧。”

转身就走。

突然被要求管好自己的平野茫然看着他离开。

我又怎么了？

高桥出现在他身边，拍拍肩：“所以紫耀一定是做了什么吧？”

“所以说我什么都没有做！”

“但是廉的信息素很奇怪……”没有理会平野的反应过度，高桥拉着他边走边说，“你看，虽然我们工作时间要求收敛信息素，但是廉比较懒嘛，和我一起休息的时候都很放松，所以我经常能闻到他的味道，是花香，今天的也是花香对吧？“高桥看他一眼，对平野认真听讲的模样很满意，接着说。

“不过廉放松的时候味道很淡，有时候包围在我的味道下几乎闻不到，”高桥忽略平野一脸“你不也很懒”，继续道，“我一直以为是他比较克制，只释放一点，直到今天——”

高桥转向平野，后者顺着他的话接道：“今天的味道也很淡。”

“对！明明是发情期，两天前我释放的奶油味至今还没散完，廉的花香在打完抑制剂已经非常淡了，而且——”

平野拍他脑袋：“快说！”

“什么嘛，”高桥摸摸头，“而且廉发情，就算你俩躺一块的时候，信息素也和平常的浓度很像。”

“你是说廉发情和不发情信息素没有变化？”

高桥点头：“所以我比较关心，本来想让你送他的时候问问，结果你直接放走他了。”

“我怎么知道你要问这个，”平野无辜，“廉在我面前一直都是收敛信息素的。”

“嘛……”高桥拍平野后背，认真的模样变成一直以来的调皮，“每个人的信息素都不一样，也可能是我想太多，总之再见！”

跑进最近的出租车里，平野二度被甩下。

“喂！”

要说不寻常，是有一点。

尽管高桥说了是想太多，平野总觉得在意，半夜睡不着，特意点了一台灯，在纸上写写画画。

永濑是十七岁分化。

如今医学比较发达，对第二性征的研究也已完善，大众的分化年龄多为十八岁，虽然有人会早或晚，一般都是受其他病情的影响，还有遗传因素，据他所知，永濑家人的分化都是正常的，十七岁也不记得生过什么病啊……

分化后永濑很少释放信息素，实际上平野今天算得上第一次真切闻到他的味道，如果再加上他本身信息素就淡闻不到味道也的确说得通。

他分化后没有发生不同寻常的事情，出道前那阵他们工作之外的联系几乎为零，高桥知道的都比他多，高桥没有提起那也就是没事……

关系拉近是出道后了，大家在一起工作也没出过什么事……

到底是哪里出了问题？

说到底提前分化和信息素淡有什么关系吗？

平野还没想清之间的联系，第二天他发情了。


	2. 02

平野意外发情了。

“现在发情都是扎堆的吗？”神宫寺一边抱怨，一边从刚补充的抑制剂堆里找Alpha用的。

刚发情只是信息素比较浓烈，意识还没有很混乱，平野为了防止习惯性的咬人，双手环膝，头埋进腿间自我隔离，浓郁的青草香气萦绕在休息室，由于事发突然，屋里的Omega都纷纷出门避免引发事故。

他正懊恼因为太关注永濑的问题，没注意自己的发情期提前了，突然闻到一股……

平野抬头，长时间按压的眼睛视线有些模糊，永濑？

扔给他一支抑制剂……

抑制剂生效时间有几分钟，平野缓了一会才慢慢睁眼，室内的奶油味算是彻底消掉了，换成了青草味。

“非常抱歉，我没有注意到这次发情期提前。”平野喝完一整杯水，双手合十鞠躬。

因为平野的发情很快控制住，高桥和岩桥各打了一支抑制剂便回了休息室，平野看了一圈问：“廉呢？”

“还没回来吧？”神宫寺随口说，“抑制剂还是他找到的呢，不过毕竟是Omega很快就出门了。”

的确是永濑，那刚才那股花香……

比昨天要浓啊。

错觉吗？平野抓了抓头发，被远处的化妆师看到，一阵小跑过来补妆重新整理发型，马上还有音番录制，没时间让他们再生出些事故。

平野也收起疑问，冲化妆师道歉，记着台本。

直到全员出门准备上台永濑也没出现，最后是他自己掐好了时间点从隔壁的隔壁jr的休息室里出来，赶上准备好的五人一起去录制。

平野想找他确认，永濑却紧挨着离他最远的岩桥问一些舞台的事情，上了台重新排了位置才更近一点，但是摄像机马上就位，看着旁人的工作状态，平野也不允许自己再被私事牵绊。

沉浸在工作中时间过得飞快，一通流程下来太阳已经慢慢西斜，后面还有些成员个人的工作，彼此便分散开来，平野结束的时间比大家都晚，再回到休息室收拾东西已经没有人了，清新的青草香因为抑制及时，没有造成全面覆盖，再加上通了一天风，几乎淡不可闻。

此时的状态有点像永濑花香的浓度。

他曾被永濑的花香包围，近距离去嗅，尽管由于永濑当时瘫软的状态过于担心而没有在意，味道的确如高桥所说浓度极淡，但是今天发情闻到的那股味道也不应该错，永濑就在自己面前，Alpha的发情期加强了五感，一股强烈的花香差点引起自己的冲动是实实在在反应在他身体上的。

难道永濑的发情是会延迟的？他本人也说过自己发情期比较严重，一直坚持服用抑制药片。说实话现在吃药来抑制的人不多了，又苦又干。

说起抑制剂，平野倒是能确定一件事。

经纪人已经在喊他了，平野应一声抓着包小跑，关灯前看到永濑专属的垃圾桶，手快过大脑先一步去翻找，之后才一拍脑门，魔怔了吧，这跟跟踪狂有什么区别？

平野看着手里撕开的安全套包装出神，什——什么情况？

不不不其实没什么吧，毕竟是二十多岁正年轻的男人，有点欲望总是正常的，话说回来，大半夜下班不赶紧回家，翻人家的垃圾桶才不正常吧。

所以平野也没想明白自己为什么踌躇在永濑家门口。

犹豫着要不要敲门，现在快要凌晨，永濑应该睡了，不打招呼就找上门来，万一不方便，甚至万一他不在家，他不在家……发情期一般是三天，还没过呢怎么会不在家。

万一就是去过发情期了……万一门内正在……

太尴尬了吧，所以他为什么要来啊。

另一侧的电梯发出响声，平野捏着手腕，如果有人过来，他马上离开。

响声没有持续很久，应该只是电梯通过的提示，平野却没什么懊恼，如果要问想不想进去，答案是肯定的，不管是出于同团队友对疑似地下恋情的怀疑，还是单纯的以多年相识的身份关心一下，都无可厚非。

永濑裹着宽松的居家服，打着哈欠来开门时，平野脑内上演的捉奸在床一瞬间全部消散。

“我来看看你。”蹩脚的谎言，看在白天工作已经看够了，说担心发情期，这个理由最好的时效是昨天，如今正处于发情危险的是平野本身才对。

“你到底想干嘛？”永濑看清平野的一瞬间裹紧衣服，戒备起来，他当然不信那个一看就破的说辞。

永濑没有想让他进去的意思，平野本来躁动的心脏突然平复下来。

“我在你的垃圾桶看到了安全套。”

永濑睁大眼睛：“哈？垃圾桶？”

“就是休息室那个。”

“那——”永濑涨红了脸，捏紧了衣服，“那又如何？”

平野看着他：“不论如何，在休息室乱搞都是不可取……”

“你什么意思？”永濑脸上红晕褪去，“我乱搞？平野紫耀你都在想什么？Alpha不懂Omega也不要用你的标准放在我身上好吗？Omega发情期性欲强烈，前两天海人拿出一把也没见你说什么，怎么我用一个你就觉得我私生活混乱了吗？”

“还有你为什么翻我垃圾桶？”

平野沉默，片刻才开口：“……是自慰？”

“我问你为什么翻我垃圾桶？！”

“对、对不起……我没想到是自……”

永濑高声打断他：“我看你也不想回答问题了，请回吧。”抬手便关门。

“廉没有失忆症吧。”

平野一把拉开门，没防备的永濑一踉跄差点摔倒，平野顺势挤进屋内，趁他不注意锁好大门，把他逼进门板和自己之间。

“什——”

“你发情那天休息室抑制剂用完，是海人去买来新的，一般给无意识发情者使用的是口服式液体抑制剂，安全好操作，但是海人担心逃跑的你情况比较严重，所以特意拿了注射用。”

永濑靠在门板上垂着头不说话，平野靠近低声道：“但是你醒来直接说’打抑制剂’，本来我没有在意这个，但是想到你清醒之后一直都在躲我，大概是记得又不好意思吧。”

平野挠挠头：“其实不用不好意思啦，发情期大家都这样的……”

“真抱歉我的确有失忆症，至于为什么知道是注射用是一醒来就感觉到疼痛……”

“为什么反驳？”平野一掌拍在门上，震得永濑身体有些起伏，“你就这么不想记得和我亲近的时候吗？”

永濑和平野身高相近，却扭着头丝毫不想看他，平野也不能奈他如何，手烦躁地在门上一会成掌，一会变拳，面前的人仍一动不动。

“你到底——”平野懊恼的话还没说全，突然被永濑一把推远。

“你发情了，滚出去！”

平野直愣愣：“……我没有。”

“出去！”

平野没见过永濑发这么大火，不管发生什么事情，永濑都有无比良好的耐心，尽管有时候平野自己都不知道在想什么，有些暧昧的事情想模糊过去，都被永濑直白说出来，一点点分析确认。太过习惯了，也许平野都忘了永濑也是一个拥有七情六欲的个体。

在永濑说第二句的时候他已经想出去了，但是。

“廉，你挡着门……”平野要出去需要先靠近永濑，“廉，让一让，我……”

“出去”二字被封在唇舌之间。

接吻？和永濑？平野从来没有想过这样，整个人头皮都要炸开，他还没来得及去感受，永濑已经退出，背抵在门板，一只手用力掐着另一只胳膊，强迫用疼痛走出漩涡。

“廉，你发情了……”平野凑过去，感受着馥郁的花香，理智告诉他现在要么离开，要么去找永濑的药，他却越来越贴近永濑，成为他意乱情迷的源头，“我好像也发情了……”

“出去……”永濑缩着身体。

“可是廉没有这么想吧……”平野头埋在他脖颈，后颈散发的花香让他欲罢不能，“廉一直在抓着我呢。”

永濑坚决地背靠门板，不让平野有一丝接近后颈的机会，两个人都在发情期，现在咬到腺体，永久标记的可能性太大，永濑万不能让这种情况发生。

平野估计也不想，凑近了片刻便将唇齿落在锁骨，永濑在他来之前估计已经准备入睡，家居服被他拨开后只有一条遮羞的内裤，平野两只手都伸进去，从上而下顺着脊背摸到后臀。

“别……别咬。”平野磨过锁骨后抑制住啃咬的冲动，一路向下舔去，挺立的硬块在他嘴里颤抖，不能用重力的克制快要把他逼疯，青草味一股一股往外冒，转眼便盖过永濑的花香，闻不到永濑让平野心一紧，还没回到脖颈处，回应他的便是一股同样强烈的花香，像是与青草争艳般混杂在一起。

也许心里还惦记着永濑信息素果然是正常的，可是混沌的大脑在两种味道的交缠下已无法思考，光是不去咬永濑便废去大半心神。

“下面……”永濑囔囔自语。

平野已经顺着他的腰线吻到胯部，听到永濑的指引，他隔着内裤吻了吻已经湿润的前端，一把拽下屏障，用手随便搓一搓。

永濑有些疼，从他手里挣脱出来自己握住，另一只手掰开大腿：“下面……”

平野鼻尖蹭着大腿，带着薄茧的手在细嫩的内侧摩擦，下面……不见天日的地方。

可以咬……

永濑喘息着：“可以咬。”

和平野脑海的声音重合，那下一句呢，脑海里还游荡着……

下面可以咬……随便什么力道都可以……

除了永濑急促的呼吸再没有声音。

平野管不了那么多，抬高他的一条腿，用力吻着，直到——

平野重重按压着一个地方，让永濑另一条腿险些软掉，手里急促地撸动，口里细细碎碎的全是在喊“紫耀”的气声。

平野不再吻他，半抬着永濑那条腿，慢慢站起来，居高临下望他，永濑已经被发情的情欲惹得全身发抖，不断沁出眼泪的眼睛湿润地向上看，手下的硬挺更加明显，好像马上就要——

平野看着他，手下还在按压那个地方。

“紫耀、紫耀……”平野看着他达到高潮。

一松手，永濑无力地滑落在地，用衣服袖子擦着流个不停的泪水，全脸藏在布料之下，发泄过一次的情欲稍减，或者说平野在两股信息素下仍异常冷静的状态让他不安。

不论哪种，如此窘况下永濑只想就此晕过去，然后再用失忆的借口全部忘掉。

平野蹲下来，看了一会，等永濑稍微平息，便一把分开永濑的双腿，内裤滑落在脚踝，虽然仍有限制，但足够平野把他分开到自己需要的角度。

永濑眼角泪还没干透，一脸受惊地抬头看他，于事无补地用手挡住绵软的下身，平野按压着他想要的那个地方。

“啊……别碰。”永濑咬着嘴唇，泪水不受控地往下流，尽管一点都不想，手下却一点点抬头。

平野有很多想问的。

为什么撒谎说失忆？为什么信息素有时淡有时浓？为什么提前分化？为什么说发情期严重？为什么吃药？有太多都是他在思考却不得知的问题。

可是一切都在这个印迹前黯然失色。

唯独这个问题他不该问的。

“为什么让别人咬你？”

平野手下，是不属于他的咬痕，如此之深留下了不可磨灭的伤疤。


	3. 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *再次提醒OOC  
> *再次提醒有原创角色

“啊——”工作过后的大脑自动排除那些不再需要的台本内容，紧绷的神经稍微松懈，不管从哪个角度来说都是最棒的状态。

尤其是那场混乱的发情期最后竟然平稳度过，之后高桥在岩桥监督下按时吃了药，休息室里没有满室的单一味道才是正常，平野度过了一段平静祥和的生活。

唯一的困扰是那时的记忆总会悄然而至，让他放松的长叹变了调，变成烦躁的呓语。

那件事之后永濑表现地像什么都没有发生，平野一度以为自己做了场梦，永濑的确有失忆的后遗症，自己也没有半夜找上门去，不过每次永濑生硬地移开视线，僵着身子不肯靠近，让他稍微认识到那不算自己一个人的记忆。

更何况他那次第二天立马去找永濑道歉，说那些都不是自己本意，侵犯到他是自己不对，以后再也不会了云云。

被永濑恼羞成怒一顿不知所云地谩骂，嘛不过平野也由此知道了永濑失忆的确是谎言，也不算毫无收获。

那一天……平野脸爆红，低吟着抱住脸。

神宫寺在一边看着，不明所以。

那一天平野问永濑为什么让别人咬他。

先不提到底是为什么，别人的私生活如何也不是平野该管的，如果只是发情期顺势的互相帮助，那也不过是发泄了事，毕竟当时情况也的确如此，可是为什么突然之间开始行使Alpha本能的占有欲，尖锐地质问永濑……

永濑没有回答。

平野恶劣地摁压那个伤疤，逼迫永濑再次自渎出来，一边还说着“你是不是贱”“多少人咬过你啊”“被咬不疼吗你是不是连挣扎都没有”一系列他都不知道从哪里冒出来的气话。

又一脸怜悯地去擦永濑的眼泪：“廉的发情习惯是爱哭吧，看看这眼泪都止不住，为什么要哭呢，看起来多可怜，多么惹人怜爱。”

然后……

然后平野把一身狼狈的永濑丢在原地回家了……

最糟糕的情况出现了，平野至今还记得早上醒来回想前一晚时背后的冷汗，他的所作所为实在太不正常，被骂一百回都不足惜，可永濑偏偏原谅了他。

平野去看永濑，细瘦的身材包裹在oversize的服装里，果然惹人怜爱——好的一方面，那腰、那臀、那腿，隔着衣服平野都要把永濑看光。

高桥凑过去找永濑吓了他一跳，为什么惊吓呢，是一直在意着自己在看他吗？

平野脸埋在手掌里笑了笑，永濑这段时间像极了一只胆小的兔子，以前被恶作剧还会反驳，现在连直视都做不到，偏偏平野越发上头去闹他，心里边一直惴惴不安那天的事，调戏起永濑来又被他那副躲躲闪闪的模样刺激得停不下来。

这不就像有些小学生以喜爱之名行霸凌之实？

所以永濑快拒绝他，平野已经快要控制不住自己了，明明只是发情期的占有欲，却好像随着永濑的投手举足走进了生活的每一分一秒。

安稳的生活也让平野从不管不顾的占有欲里开始考虑之前错过的线索，一想才觉得永濑不对劲的地方有很多。

那一天晚上平野想过万一发情会出事，事先已经打好了抑制剂，永濑说出他发情之后结果自己发了情，平野是被永濑的信息素和当时的氛围蛊惑着才失态，虽然事后才想起来做了些出格的事情，但实际上当时的情况平野要比完全陷入发情的永濑状态好太多。

永濑为什么会以为自己发情，或者说，为什么错以为自己会发情？

之前也有过，永濑意外发情那次他让平野管好自己，结果平野第二天就提前发情，那次的抑制剂还是永濑给他的，如果照这个思路……

等等，永濑的发情时间和他是一致的。

每月的发情期不会每次时间都相同，为了记录规律，团内有一个共同记录时间的软件，平野觉得自己快要接触到核心，颤着手去打开手机——

“紫耀要过去一下，等下的录制有个环节需要讨论。”岸过来找他。

听到工作的一瞬间，平野从诡异的兴奋中脱离，记录就摆在那里之后看也没有关系，现在，工作，平野深呼一口气放下手机。

“不行！”一道尖锐的拒绝，声音的主人貌似知道自己反应过度，搭在桌子上的胳膊甩了下没用力的手腕，加了个问句，“不会太危险了吗？”

平野走近看到永濑一脸严肃，便看向放好的台本。

是一个介绍信息素的环节，以前也有过信息素介绍，基本上都是采访身边的团员亲友或者经纪人，都透露得差不多了，现在这个环节不止于介绍，想让他们稍微露一点，由现场一位研究香水的教授来评价，当然为了减少危险，请来的教授是个Beta，而且还罗列了一长串的应急突发事件的解决方法，最坏的情况就是直接整个镜头全部砍掉。

虽然因为偶像的曝光率过高，圈内有不允许随意释放信息素的心照不宣，但是节目组搞这样的企划说是打擦边球，实际上大众喜闻乐见便不是什么做不得的事。

矛盾点在哪儿？

高桥对于探索信息素的热爱丝毫不逊于少女漫画，正在和永濑据理力争，一旁的岩桥回答他：“其实大家都比较同意，是廉君一直在反对，无论如何都不想做，说实话我也搞不清他到底为什么拒绝。”

平野绕过他，慢慢举手，一旁说着反对理由的永濑压根没看见，仍不停地说，在一次停顿平野才发出声：“那个……”

获得大家的，尤其是一脸涨红的永濑的注意力，平野才接：“这件事情不用争论吧，拍摄环境已经尽可能缩小，这里也有写效果不好就砍镜头，我们拍拍试试不就可以了？”

“但是……”永濑还想争辩。

“当然如果廉实在不想做，我们也可以不做。”平野打断他，把选择权彻底放给永濑。

“我……”在座的六位中只有永濑一个人持反对，如果就这样顺势说了不做，反而把自己搞得不好看，更像是有什么难言之隐，永濑不想搞特殊，这种情况下也只能接受，“我也不是不想……主要是怕有意外，如果工作人员都能处理好我也没问题……”

“那就接受。”

神宫寺拿着结果去找经纪人，高桥一把抱住永濑：“廉谢谢你！如果有什么意外我第一个保护你！”

“好啦……”

看到平野过来，高桥撒了手去找岸和岩桥。

“廉有什么事吗，如果有什么问题可以跟我说。”

“我没事。”永濑不去看他，转身就要走，最后还是硬邦邦补充一句，“你注意点别放太多。”

“我知道啊，肯定不会像那天一样释放太多。”

永濑当即气鼓鼓走开。

平野知道，他已经知道了，永濑的秘密，现在的反应更验证了这一点，他感受到前所未有的愉快。

录制时本来要按照站位依次释放，被永濑巧妙地引导成猜拳排位，他从平野身边移到最后位，虽然只隔了两个人，但总比在旁边直接感受要好。

看吧看吧。

平野小心翼翼控制着释放量的时候心脏在雀跃，果然如此。

永濑在这个企划话少得厉害，总远远站着，倒是为了凑时长让教授说了一大堆。

永濑心不在焉，平野却耐心记下，他不清楚永濑的花香到底是哪种，总要听一听专业人士的判断，不过可惜的是，教授大概混综艺混得久了，说的都是些观众想听的话，没有对味道直接的描述，想着结束后去拜见询问一番，就这样大家各怀心思地顺利完成录制。

之后平野马上去了下一轮工作，询问没顾上，连想看一眼手机的时间都没有，拖着疲惫的身体回到休息室时已经准备好再次接受空荡房间的觉悟，打开门却看见永濑伏趴在桌子上。

平野踮着脚走过去，垂下腰看他。

工作结束后洗干净的头发没有用过发胶，软软地趴在桌上和耳上，嘴巴微微打开，有细细的呼吸声，平野小心地扬起嘴角，凑过去闻他的后颈。

也许是用了抑制剂，也许是刻意收敛，在录制现场那清淡的花香已经不见踪迹，尽管味道全无，他还是情不自禁想靠近他一点，他的腺体……

平野盯着他的腺体，身体里的血液仿佛一瞬间抽干，让他无法呼吸。

永濑廉怎么总是会在最意想不到的时候给他最大的惊喜，这么大一个秘密综合体存在在他身边，他竟然一点都没有发现，真的是……

永濑难耐地动了动身子，刚脱离睡眠意识不清明，脆弱的腺体大大咧咧暴露在空气里，暴露在平野的眼前。

“你没有贴腺体贴。”

“太难受了，反正等会就要回去了。”

“你……”

“你在释放信息素？”永濑警惕地回头。

“啊……抱歉。”平野刚想说没有，突然嗅到的青草香让他清醒，进行了深呼吸来控制住，永濑已经走到窗边去打开窗子。

没错的，永濑对他的信息素非常敏感，这毋庸置疑，回来之前看发情记录，永濑的发情总会在他发情的那三天之内，绝对是永濑做了什么，或者他——虽然并不知情，但可能就是在不知情时——做了什么，导致永濑的发情期存在一些问题。

没错的，是跟他有关的。

绝对不是哪个在腺体上标记了永濑的人。

那么明显的永久标记的孔口——永濑一直都想当偶像，绝对不会轻易被永久标记，看错了？或者只是一般的伤口，或者或者仅仅是还没消散的临时标记，虽然没闻到其他人的味道，但是有什么遮盖方法也说不定……

“廉？”声音从门口传来，一个不认识的人亲密地叫着永濑的名字。

“はるき！”永濑拿着包轻快地跑到他面前，“你怎么来这里了？”

“一直不回消息我问了你的经纪人。”那个男人揽上永濑的肩，冲屋内平野点了点头。

“紫耀，我先回去了。”永濑急着要从平野的信息素中脱困，连忙推着男人离开。

平野仍站在原地，所有的回应都仿佛出于本能，被抽走的血液还没有回来，整个人都要窒息……

是那个人标记了他吗？

无论怎么狡辩，永濑腺体上的孔口的确是学生时代他们每堂生理课上都会提及的永久孔。

其实永濑很多事情根本没有加以掩饰，但凡平野多个心眼总能发现永濑到底有什么秘密，可惜他一直把这个陪伴多年的队友看得太理所当然，自认为了解他的每一举一动，又妄想找一些他更深层次的秘密，殊不知永濑表现的就是最真实的他，却被自己的臆想混淆视听。也许他和永濑最欠缺的只是一顿饭，一段可以从以前聊到现在，甚至可以展望未来的属于两个人的时间，然后他就可以知道所有他想要知道的问题的答案。

但是平野根本没有想到这一环，或者想到了也不再只期待于此，他现在只是全心全意地在嫉妒，嫉妒地快要发疯了。

*先让平野嫉妒一会，下一章是永濑的场合。


	4. 04

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *永濑视角  
> *再次OOC预警  
> *有原创人物  
> *医学内容都是我瞎编的  
> *ABO设定基本都是私设

“紫耀突然释放信息素吓我一跳，还好你来找我。”

小林春辉是永濑的私人医生，自从提前分化成为Omega后一直在研究他的病例。

本来他的主治医师是小林的老师，后来老师退休，这个课题他虽然感兴趣，身体却吃不消，便托付给一直跟在他手下研究的小林，小林现在只会偶尔向他汇报进展，再从老师口里得到一些见解。

“里面就是你的紫耀？”

永濑坐在副驾驶位置，瞥他一眼：“你家里不是全是他的海报和影片？”

“百闻不如一见嘛，比起屏幕里静态动态的影像，真人总是最好的，”小林打着方向盘，“如果能让我研究一下……”

“别想。”

“你没把事情告诉他？”小林诧异，“那你检查什么？”

“例行检查。”永濑掏出手机看视频，“你出差这么久不担心你的病例出什么意外吗？”

“说实话不担心，”小林调了调导航图，“你这边嘴严得不行，他又看起来什么都不会做，要不是我还有其他课题，跟你耗别想发文章了。”

“记得保护病人隐私。”

“我知道，每次都说你烦不烦。”

嘴上这么说着，许久不见自己的第一病例，小林医生的心情明显不错。

“其实……”永濑还是说了出来，“我差点被标记了。”

“什么？你标记前做没做测试？”

“差点，差点！还没标记！”

小林加快了速度，已经迫不及待想看永濑的检查结果了：“那肯定也有数据……总之你记得第一次标记前做一次检查。”

“我怎么知道什么时候被标记？”

“要我说你最近每天来做一次，今天看平野桑，我觉得他可能快要标记你了。”

“嗯。”永濑托着腮看窗外，不知道什么时候下起了小雨，打在窗户上变成一道道斑驳的线。

“说说你差点被标记的事吧。”小林斜眼看了他一眼，转移话题。

“啊说起这件事，有个地方我还要拜托你检查一下。”永濑活跃起来，“其实也是巧合，上个月紫耀没注意到他自己要提前发情，我又比较忙跟他在一起时间不长，后来闻到他的信息素已经来不及了，当场就发情。”

“你也知道我发情就会喊着紫耀的名字大哭，所以拿了药瓶就往外跑，结果错拿了维生素瓶——你该把你的药瓶升级一下了，太容易认错——后来实在坚持不住，是紫耀先找到我……”

“然后当场就要标记你！”小林兴奋。

“没有！总之他非常君、子，我投怀送抱他连豆腐都没吃一下。”永濑有些咬牙切齿，尝试忽略小林的一脸揶揄，“然后海人帮我打了抑制剂，我很久没发情这么久所以就晕了几分钟，醒来赶紧吃药才压下去欲望。”

“然后呢？”

“然后第二天他就发情了，紫耀意外发情一次不容易，我趁他信息素浓的时候发泄了一次……”

“停停停……不用这么详细，我对你如何沉迷紫耀的信息素没有兴趣。”

永濑接着说：“也不知道为什么紫耀看到我扔的安全套包装，那天晚上他就找上门来了……”

“哈？他也是心大，一个Alpha一个Omega都在发情期，还敢单独在家见面。”

“不过他的目的是想揭穿我因为不想让他们知道我会哭着喊紫耀，骗他们说我不记得发情的事——但是当时那个情况，你知道吗？”永濑拍座位前方的箱顶，一脸激动。

“我不知道。”小林和他存在着巨大的tension差。

“紫耀一把把我摔门板上，凑过来低声质问，他声音好性感你觉不觉得？一个激动我就闻到他的信息素开始外泄，瞬间发情，虽然很想把他办了……”永濑声音有些降低，转瞬又升高，“紫耀他自己也发情了，开始亲我咬我……”

“所以说具体的不用描述……”

“……我就想到了和他第一次那回，摁着他脑袋去咬我大腿……结果这里就坏事了，也是我想让你检查的地方。”

“怎么了？”小林转一个弯到了一家私人诊所。

“当初他咬人的习惯还没改，我怕他随便咬留下痕迹，就让他咬大腿内侧，谁知道Alpha发情力气那么大，硬生生咬出血来，后来去做了治疗还是留下牙印的疤痕，说起来是我让他咬的，而且又在那种位置，这件事我就谁也没说。”

小林思索着Alpha发情期咬人的病例，的确有那么几件，关上车门示意他接着说。

“本来就是一道疤，也不疼，位置隐蔽，我自己其实看不太见，也就忘了，跟他做的时候才发现那么敏感，几乎他一碰我就不行了……紫耀还以为那是别人咬的，说了几句浑话直接跑回家了，也就没标记，剩下我一个人好不容易发泄完，把他的信息素散掉。”

“你这个疤之前就很敏感吗？”小林想着病例，完全忽视永濑对于平野的描述。

“没有，我后来又试过，还是没什么感觉。”

私人诊所的位置比较偏僻，是专门为不愿意暴露行踪的达官贵人或者演员偶像们量身定做，之前来的路上已经经过了多层审查，永濑此刻不加伪装也不怕被偷拍。

穿过一段长廊，永濑和小林走向二楼最里面的房间，开过三道门才进去，豁然开朗，室内空间极大，远离门的那侧有一排长长的桌子，摆放着各种设备和书本，还有一台常亮的台式电脑，通过与私人诊所中不同的线路连接，靠墙坐落着装满病例的书架。

进门能直接看到的是永濑马上要接受检查的病床，久病成医，上面的仪器他多多少少也认识一些，没有了第一次来那种恐怖劲儿。

“先坐会儿吧。”小林去找刚刚想到的病例。

“每次来都觉得这地方好厉害啊。”永濑躺在床上开始看手机信息。

“这么大一间开辟出来，都是专门为你的，你也给我上点心。”

“好——”

“找到了。”小林拿着文件夹过来，永濑也不起来偏了头看他。

小林端坐在桌前，台灯照在病历本上，一目十行看完后，按着眼睛：“他那天到底都对你做了些什么，到现在还能再找到点东西。”

“怎么？”永濑漫不经心。

小林抽走他的手机，让他换上病号服，他自己套上隔离服和手套。

盯着永濑看了一会儿，才透过口罩闷闷出声：“全身的检查和测试要做，你大腿那块我也要抽血化验，如果我的判断没有错，平野桑四年前的信息素还留在你体内，如果你允许，我希望你能让我多抽取一些进行信息素抽提。“

“按你说的来吧。”

前面的检查和测试都是惯例进行，永濑躺着无聊跟小林说话，医生一边操控仪器，一边留半个心眼。

“春辉医生为什么要研究我呢？”

“你是个变异的病例。”

“为什么呢？”

“我也想知道，你把平野紫耀给我叫过来我问问他。”

“医生都不知道，紫耀也不会知道的。”

“至少他会知道他做了什么。”

“他不知道。”

“那我把你俩一块研究，总能知道为什么。”

沉默片刻。

“春辉医生有什么梦想吗？”

“每天能吃饱喝足，还有把你研究透彻。”

“好伟大，我自己都研究不了我自己。”

“我只医身体不医心——你的梦想呢？”

“我的梦想？我没什么梦想……医生觉得人活着有什么意义呢？”

“我的意义就是研究你。”

“所以说医生好伟大，为了医生我也不能逃跑掉。”

又是沉默。

“为什么逃跑？”

永濑笑起来：“因为跑掉……”

“结果出来了。”

永濑侧了侧身子。

“怎么样？”

“很正常，正常地就像个……”

“Beta。”永濑帮他说完，“我一直觉得春辉医生非常厉害，明明是个Beta，研究Alpha和Omega比谁都厉害，不是说Beta敏感度低吗，医生连我那么淡的信息素都能闻到，简直就是天生吃……”

Beta不像Alpha和Omega有发情期的影响，后者不同时段的检测结果完全不同，只有Beta才会结果一切正常，小林看着永濑转移话题，没有多说，只是顺着他。

“那也不如你。”

“对，不如我。”永濑又笑了。

小林取出一次性针管，撩起永濑的病号服，让他抬腿，找到了所说的牙痕。

是一排牙齿，最宽的地方有四毫米，直线距离大概三厘米多，清晰的四枚牙齿印迹，合理推断是门牙和两边的犬牙。

永濑说是浅痕，实际一点都不浅，可以想象当时咬得有多深，大概流了不少血，他应该愈合之后就很少看了，长成伤疤后比周围皮肤要白，清晰又煞人，不过他说不疼可能是真的，在咬的时候一瞬间切断神经线，的确不会有太大痛感。

小林慢慢抽血，问他：“为什么逃跑？”

永濑慢了半拍才想起来：“因为跑掉我就是Beta了。”

小林心一动，手下依旧很稳，换了一个针管：“你是Omega。”

“我不是。”

没有人再说话。

安静地抽完血，小林收好仪器，拍了拍永濑的肩：“都弄好了，你换衣服吧，如果想等血液的检查还要一会，不想的话可以先回去了。”

“春辉医生要送我回去。”是要等的意思。

“嗯。”

让小林去研究，永濑换上衣服，再摸到那个疤痕时轻声道：“我是不是做错了？”

“你没有错。”

“可我这样又算什么？”

“这只是一种病……”

“这根本不是病。”

“如果你这样认为就这样认为好了，在我眼中只是一个稍微复杂的病例。”

“医生你不用安慰我，明明是我自己的任性造成这样。”

“只是一种病……”

“哪里有病是这样！”

小林把椅子转过来，没有理会他突然的爆发：“结果出来了，你要听吗？”

“嗯。”永濑又安静坐回床上。

“之前也有Alpha发情期咬人的案例——可以说我研究你，也是在变相研究这一案例——关于在腺体之外啃咬却发生敏感的现象不多，仅有的几例都是发生在AO之间，原因就是Alpha将信息素像腺体标记一样直接释放在Omega体内，不过两者信息素会在体内相互排斥，所以一般持续时间不长，平野桑应该也是如此，将信息素直接释放到血肉中，不过你的情况特殊，没有与它排斥的信息素……”

“所以它留下来，待了四年对吗？”永濑苍白的嘴唇被咬出血色，让整张憔悴的脸看起来精神一些。

“没错，上次的情况应该是残留在你体内的他的信息素和当时释放的信息素共同作用，才会异常敏感，之后可以试试用沾有他信息素的物品接近，推测会产生相同的反应。”

“我知道了。”

“我说你，该不会还在乱拿平野桑的东西吧？”小林多问了一句。

“没有，只是把我的东西放在他身边，必要时候再拿回来而已。”

“你高兴就好。”小林拷贝了数据，拿好东西，“走吧，送你回家。”

雨越下越大，拿了医院的备用伞仍打湿了前半衣襟，返程的路上没有人说话，只有清冽的雨声响个不停。

再转两个弯就要到永濑家，他终于开口：“我真的不奇怪吗？”

“性别分化时已经给了你身份，你只要认可它就好了。”

“但我是Beta。”

小林摇头：“你还是没有想清楚。”

“我知道你想说什么。但是如果我是Omega……”永濑在车窗上写下平野的名字，“我只是紫耀的Omega。”

而且还是个残废的Omega，永濑想。


	5. 05

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *OOC预警

疼……

全身都疼……

虽然在生理课上了解了关于Alpha的逆天体力，真正接受才能直观体会，已经尽力阻止平野不让他随便留下咬痕，却仍全身遍布青紫的吻痕和掐印。

大腿颤巍巍抖着，有点点血迹从两腿中间滑落在地，永濑抬高身体把下面软掉的东西排出，平野没能承受住第一次发情的强烈刺激，发泄一次后便靠在墙上晕过去。

液体缓缓流下，滑过腿上的伤口，顿顿的痛感让他站不稳，用撕碎的衬衣草草擦干净身体，小心抹掉地上的血迹，和他沉沦在性爱时喷洒的液体。

半跪着擦地时，身体所有的骨头仿佛错位一般发出抗议，永濑却红着脸嘴角的弧度迟迟不肯下去。

看起来没有第二个人存在的痕迹，永濑本想把平野搬上床，或者盖上一个毯子，最终还是害怕多做多错，穿好皱巴巴的衣服悄悄合上门。

还是疼，心里的满足能支撑他做完室内的一切，出来后夜风吹过，疼痛和寒冷一同钻入心底，他包裹好自己，拨通了一个号码。

“宫田叔叔吗？我受了点伤，现在去您那边方便吗？”

……

“嗯，十分钟到医院，麻烦您了。”

永濑从出租车里看寂静夜色不断后掠的暗黄路灯，形成一条没有尽头的光线，还不知道他的未来从这一刻起发生了彻彻底底的改变。

宫田志俊是父亲的忘年交，一名医生，几乎是看着他长大，永濑擅自做了这种事，不敢回家，唯一能找的便是宫田医生，看到永濑那一刻他还以为孩子被强奸，耐着性子听完解释才闷不做声处理伤口。

“你不想让父母知道我不会跟他们说，但是每周来做一次检查，我要知道你完全没事才行，如果——”宫田医生指着永濑的鼻子，“如果有什么不对劲，我一定最先告诉你爸。”

包好伤口永濑已经完全活过来，看着手机上的新闻对宫田的威胁毫不在意。

前一天发现平野意外发情，永濑怀着心里的小九九趁他神志不清主动献身，做之前跟熟识的jr发信说发烧先回家，结果第二天真的发烧，正好为了养伤便接着请了几天假。

由此错过了平野清醒后一番寻人的大阵仗，后来被说明是错觉，在永濑回来后平野又去接受心理辅导控制咬人欲望，最终事情完美地成为记忆里最不重要的一段。

接待永濑例行检查的是后来成为他私人医生的小林医生，当时的小林由于家族遗传，刚刚在二十岁分化为Beta，对自己的第一个不算病例的病例非常上心，多做了不少额外的检查，被永濑嫌弃是不是把他当实验品？

一语成谶。

小林和他的老师宫田就永濑的问题讨论时，宫田坚持他在过去十六年对永濑做过的测试证明他会正常分化为Beta，小林无法说服老师，便直接把这一段时间的检查结果分类整理好，甚至撰写了不短的文章得出永濑将会提前分化成Omega的结论。

寻了永濑休假时间，宫田对永濑做了数不清个测试，和之前留存的数据备份对比，无论怎么解释，永濑的身体的确从那次混账事之后开始缓慢地却清晰地向Omega发育。

“是不是因为紫耀标记了我？可是我还……”

“没分化”三个字被他吞回嗓子，两个人几乎同时看向他的后颈。

平滑的后颈有一个明显的孔口，以孔口为中心突起一个圈，是腺体，被标记的腺体。

宫田认为他是Beta没有去关注他的后颈，小林确信他是Omega便没有特意去观察后颈，等接受检查时腺体的发育已经成型，正式分化前预测Beta最终变成Alpha或Omega都算常事，永濑的特殊在于他的确在缓慢产生信息素，身体却没有一起变化，停留在Beta的水平。

最重要的，没时间再让他缓慢发育，成熟的Alpha信息素已经在催生他的分化。

第二性征的判断以信息素和发情期为标准，永濑在稀里糊涂中分化为Omega，这件事的前因后果也理所当然告知了他的父母，二人长吁短叹很久才接受自家孩子被连他自己都不知道的人催生成Omega。

“我记得你最开始发现自己要分化成Omega很高兴。”

“那当然了，本来以为自己会变成Beta才去招惹紫耀，结果阴差阳错变成Omega，简直意外之喜。”

“就算告诉你是不完全的Omega也很高兴。”

永濑脸上的笑僵了僵，自嘲一般：“那时候傻得天真……”

“可是那时候的廉多么坦率。”

“不一样。”

不一样的。

那个时候永濑将会正常地分化为Beta，闻不到信息素，无法回应平野的热情，一晌如梦的贪欢过后，是亲近却不过界的朋友。

现在的永濑被分割成两半，一半的身份是平野的Omega，一半是已经准备好和他当一辈子朋友的Beta。

现在的永濑不像那个时候的永濑，以前的永濑已经永远失去了平野，现在的永濑却拥有了争取的理由，反而——

反而看不到未来。

“不是平野桑还有那么多……啊……”小林自知失言。

永濑笑出来：“不是紫耀我就是Beta，毕竟信息素也好，腺体还有发情期，”他张开手，“全都是紫耀给我的，全部……掌握在他手里。”

小林还是忍不住开口：“你可以不用这么悲观，今晚我去接你，平野桑看我的眼神就像情敌。”

“是因为占有欲吧，”看起来永濑并不是不知道这件事，笑得眯起眼睛，“我可是他的Omega啊。”

“你这样理解吗？”小林看起来很诧异，“难道有占有欲不是因为喜欢吗？”

“Alpha很复杂啦。”

“你有我清楚吗？”

“我比你清楚紫耀就够了。”

“那请你尽快让他来跟你一起检查。”

“好。”

车子转过弯停在小区楼下，车子进不去，小林停好车，侧脸看过去问他：“这么爽快？”

永濑仍然笑着，像是最初时候一脸兴奋对他说紫耀哪哪都好的样子：“我不会跑掉的。”

“嗯？”

“因为我很喜欢紫耀，很喜欢很喜欢，非常喜欢。”

Beta也好Omega也好，喜欢这种心情如果仅仅因为性别就暂停，将对不起这么久以来的向往，既然永濑廉已经不能作为Beta生存，那么凭着不完全的Omega身份去靠近又有何不可呢？

再说了，这么多年间，自怨自艾也好，任性迁怒也罢，永濑还是会为平野的每一点一滴牵绊心神，早就跑不掉了。

窗外不停的雨声中没有给他回答，永濑转头看他。

小林把伞扔他怀里：“滚吧。”

说好的只医身体不医心，再管他的破事他名字倒着写！

梅雨季的雨水太过烦人，新买的鞋子就这样报废，一把伞根本挡不住四面八方的寒意，永濑跺着鞋子里的水，低着头抹去身上的雨水，突然踢到的肉体让他惊叫出声。

“我……”

脏话没有喊出口，他瞪着眼看坐在门口的人。

“廉……”

刚刚的表白对象突然出现在眼前，伶牙俐齿全埋葬在此刻，连句问话都不敢说出，好像开口就会消失，眼前只是他的一场幻梦。

“……廉，你生病了吗？”

平野僵在休息室，大开的窗户把他的热度吹散，梅雨季特有的潮湿烦闷发挥得淋漓尽致，直到经纪人轻轻推门，问他：“永濑君走了吗？”

“嗯。”

“但是我刚刚告诉他的医生他在休息室。”

医、医生？

追问过经纪人，平野吐了一口气，对自己刚才的失态感到好笑，竟然想把永濑当成自己的所有物，看不惯每一个把他带走的人，这简直——

平野在敲门没得到回应后开始思考，他是不是对永濑过于在意？单本月来说已经两次到他家拜访，而在此之前最亲密也不过是和共同朋友一同就餐。

肩头落的雨丝被衣服布料完全吸收，平野打开走廊尽头的玻璃窗，斜风裹挟的冰凉再一次打湿上半身，从各种意义上他都无比清醒。

在没有任何提前说明的情况，听到永濑生病便不管不顾过来，被紧闭的房门拒绝，夜深也不肯离开。

突然搞不明白自己在在意什么，对永濑，对被永久标记的永濑。

抱着也许他不会回来的心情跌坐在永濑房门前，明明灭灭的声控灯再也没有亮起，直到那个人一脸惊吓地看向自己。

“廉，你生病了吗？”他这样问，口腔干涩，说出口的声音更加沙哑。

“……没有。”永濑掏出钥匙开门，“紫耀怎么来了，等很久吗？”

平野看着他的背影，很瘦，他曾经提议过不止一次让他健身，结果只吃了蛋白粉，没能增肌反而增重，也只是肚子鼓起一小块，在几天跳舞排练后又消失得无影无踪。

但是永濑一直是这样消瘦吗？

带领着全团不断往前走，仅有的全员会面开心却短暂，面对面的时间都不充足，哪里有机会再看一眼背影。

永濑的发尾长长了，发尾和衣领中间的那个地方。

不能问。

但是。

如果现在不问，不会再有机会吧，不如说，从不设防的永濑，一直都在等待这个问题。

但是。

这个问题问出口，会越界，会把一直以来保持的距离感全部摧毁。

但是。

他想问。

这种心情，这简直——

像喜欢。

*终于写到这里，其实一开始的梗就是这章最前面，看过之前文的读者可能知道，我是只开车的type（笑），第一次写剧情向非常紧张，现在说有点晚，但是如果能有人喜欢，会很高兴。  
*感情线苦手，在努力写了！


	6. 06

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC

“廉，你生病了吗？”平野声音沙哑。

“……没有。”永濑掏出钥匙开门，“紫耀怎么来了，等很久吗？”

平野没有回答他，纠结的问题在脑海中形成疙瘩，真正问出口来才发觉不过是一句再普通不过的话。

“廉被标记了吗？”

永濑反射性去摸后颈，一圈突起在手指的触感非常清晰，反而造成它的罪魁祸首，那个孔口却太细小而无法感知。

“没有。”

“那个永久孔……”

“是个意外。”

“……什么意外？”平野很久没对永濑的事情这样刨根问底，清晰地把目的摆在眼前，不用任何迂回战术，不加一点拐弯抹角，直白地说出我想知道。

仔细想想，这样在意永濑的情况多久没遇到了，十几岁时在一众jr里肆无忌惮地享受，什么也不用考虑，单单在舞台上打打闹闹就能高兴地说好几天，从学校里如今怎么都想不起的琐事到家里妈妈又做了不喜欢吃的菜，无话不谈随着时间流逝变成渐行渐远，在事业道路上，下了松竹座登上大舞台，游走于形形色色的人群与行程，某天想回头再笑谈些什么，两个人的第一顺位早已不再是彼此。

永濑把平野引进门，后进门的人还在等他的回答，一时松懈被前面的人抵在门板上，相同的地点，前不久的形势这么快便换了位置，永濑手里的折叠伞摔在地上，溅起的雨水落在手背，平野受到惊吓缩了缩身体。

“如果是永久标记呢？”永濑俯身在他耳边，清脆的声音再怎样压低都不像平野天生自带性感，但是暧昧环境里，落在左耳仍足够心动，平野一阵晃神才开始思考他的说话内容，“紫耀会向我追问为什么让别人标记我吗？

像上次问为什么让别人咬我？”

“我不是这个意思——”

永濑轻轻咬上他的耳垂，近来不爱和他做些亲密互动的人此刻主动起来，让平野无法招架，他侧过脸推他：“廉……”

花香虽然清淡，却让气氛暧昧很多，平野为了防止上次的事情再次发生，来之前打了药性更强的抑制剂，收敛着自己的信息素，一边找回力气让永濑清醒一些。

“要标记我吗？”永濑上半身完全贴合平野的身体，陌生的温热包围住他，空气里信息素的味道越来越浓。

平野双手捏他的两肩，把两人推开一段安全距离。

“廉，上次是我的不对，之后不会再那样做了，我今天来，也不是为了这种事，只是想问——”

永濑眯着眼睛，暗自掩饰着不自然的紧张，放开他走进屋内。

“——廉的异常情况是不是和我有关？”

“为什么这么说？”帮平野接了一杯水，又给自己打开一罐啤酒，他有些累了。

平野端坐在沙发下，握着玻璃杯，手上的寒气与杯子的凉碰撞，看永濑缩进沙发里，他紧盯着啤酒的罐身：“很多事情，我们的发情期时间一直是重合的，你从来不靠近我的信息素，也从来不在我面前释放信息素，还有最近，上次发情的时候……很多地方。”

铝制品撑不住太大力气，在永濑手里渐渐变形，他没说话。

平野放开杯子，凉意散掉热度重新占了上风，他在裤子上蹭掉手汗：“很多地方……绝对是和我有关，但是具体的，我完全想不出，到底是哪里，发生过什么……”

“这是个很长的故事。”

平野不自觉挺直背，等着他的下文，可是永濑放下啤酒反而不再开口。

“什么故事？”

“紫耀是以什么身份来听我讲呢？都是些陈年旧事，如果只是关心我的身体，这些也不必知道吧。”手机定好的睡眠闹钟准时响起。

平野尴尬地摁掉：“是闹钟。”

永濑摁压太阳穴：“紫耀有什么事吗，去办吧，我累了……”

“我没有事……我是说，即便是陈年旧事我也想知道，和什么身份无关，因为是你的事情。我会找时间提前联系你的，廉早点休息吧。”

平野不需要永濑站起来送客，已经表达了离开意愿。

门合上之前，平野挡了一下，问：“是和我有关吗？”

永濑愣，点头：“是。”

顿了顿他接着补充：“不用你来联系我，我做好准备会直接和你约。”

看起来平野得到了今天最期待的答案，笑了笑转身离开，走廊里声控灯明了又暗，电梯的声音响起又停，永濑才合紧门，头抵在门板，一下一下轻轻地撞，窗外的雨声大起来，忘记把伞借给平野，他会不会淋得狼狈，能拦到出租车吗？

永濑不常哭泣，发情期的嚎啕大哭是生理反应上泪腺不受控制，平野的准备充足没有留下一丝一毫的信息素，不能激发他的发情，他没有理由哭也不会哭。

平野没有留下信息素，他没有留下任何痕迹，他从这里离开，什么都没有留下，永濑慢慢蹲下身，跪坐在门板前：“我可以吗……”

空荡荡的房间没有答案，空气里全是问句。

“喜欢他，我可以吗？”

总有人说人死后最后的记忆会回到人生中最幸福的阶段，永濑虽然从没有体验过死亡，却时常思考自己的最幸福是什么时候，他也想像充满希望的积极的人，说是下一天，可是想来想去，他也许不会再有比前半生更幸福的阶段了。

操着一口名古屋方言，坐新干线要走上一个小时，十五岁的平野从老家上大阪，怎么说都称得上背井离乡，像每个学校都会出现的转校生，带来不同气息的人总会理所当然地吸引大多数人的兴趣，永濑也不例外，还是认生的豆丁时期，拖着一批人浩浩荡荡涌过去，明明是主谋，却怯生生躲在人后光明正大偷看。

平野真好看啊，带着远离故乡所自发散发的沉默与疏离，腼腆的笑里有一种别样的魅力，他这样评价着，在性别尚未开化时坦坦荡荡地喜欢。

进事务所之后见过不少长相优越的人，有时候还会照着镜子一点点观察自己的身躯，在审美意识还在培养的阶段永濑便擅自将这个只有一面之缘的少年放上排行榜的前列。

他也的确能算上前列，永濑在平野爆红后翻看一个个榜单，突然想起自己曾擅自排行的事情，年少要记得太多，有太多事情不被提及便丢失在角落，尤其是好看的人和自己共事，接触久了会免疫，不再提及脸的样子，腼腆认生的两个人在镁光灯照耀着无死角的舞台上各自大放异彩。

他以为年长两岁的平野是个好的哥哥，自己当个好的弟弟，这便是他们之间最亲密最适合的安全距离，他们相安无事共处多年，直到永濑不再满足于这个距离差。

哥哥会跟弟弟讲来自各种地方的趣事，会在台子上打打闹闹，会下了台做总惹他生气的恶作剧，会点一样的外卖，会坐同一班车坐过站彼此埋怨又一同向他人狡辩。

但是不会做人生相谈，不会在夜里惊醒首先要去吵醒他，哥哥做无伤大雅的坏事，对弟弟体贴，却不会把真正的麻烦落在他身上。

不知道为什么人们总会对同年人抱有无限的同理心，就好像他们已经在哪里莫名其妙见过无数次，才在初次见面时不用任何铺垫就能玩成亲密无间的朋友。

永濑当然也有不少同龄人的朋友，或者说，过于多了，自从不再认生，交朋友如同喝水，变成身体本能的行为。

前后辈、哥哥弟弟、朋友，他们有那么多关系的标签，他们是彼此快乐的第一顺位，却不是难过时的第一顺位，无法共享痛苦的，也终将不会分享喜悦。

明明他们相处更久，明明他们站在同一个起跑线上，两岁的年龄差却被分割成两个世界。

坦荡的喜欢发酵成奇怪的心情。

那是永濑第一次认识到人与人之间除了友情还可以有另一种关系，由性别支配的属于两个人独有的牵绊，第一次认识也是最后一次妄想，父亲的医生朋友断言自己将会分化为Beta，无法拥有这份来自身体最深处的羁绊。

后来顺理成章，永远在人前发光的平野成为所有人都能够料想的Alpha。

但是永濑没有想到，一直看起来过分天然的平野，竟然能遗忘最重要的初次发情，不常有人去的更衣间里传来隐忍的喊叫，推开门他正蜷成一团。

事后的永濑可以想到无数种解决方案，却怀抱着“最后”的心情将压抑的感情放逐，Beta，还是未分化的Beta，本来就无法承受一个正处于深度发情的Alpha，撕裂与疼痛，血与泪，到最后都已经不知道是哪里再疼。

永濑真如他所说，向经纪人核对了时间，约在一家火锅店的小包厢，两个人。

平野到时永濑已经吃了一会，想埋怨他为什么先吃，却摸不透屋内一声不吭的人的想法，最终只是老老实实坐好，等着他先开口。

直到后半夜，酒已经喝了一轮，彼此互不干扰的沉默局面才被打破。

火锅的热气已经消失，桌面上全是扫荡后的狼藉，永濑挑挑捡捡把与平野有关的事讲述出来，曾以为会烂在肚子里的往事，真讲下来也不过是不足一个小时的时间，全是旧事，讲述者在心里反刍过无数遍，实在提不起劲做什么反应，初次倾听的人却捏紧了他的手腕，在每次停顿补上一句对不起。

永濑笑他，先不提整件事情起因都是源于自己的自私，要说对不起也不该平野这个受害者说，而且，他并不觉得抱歉。

“对不起”总带着一股后悔的味道，即便当时有无数种选择，他也不后悔走上这条路。

“所以，紫耀怎么想？”永濑谈及了自己擅自帮平野处理初次发情，也由此本该分化Beta的自己分化成只拥有发情期，其他特征一概没有的Omega，瞒下了只有平野的信息素才能够让自己发情这一点，他不想因为这个让平野产生多余的愧疚，毕竟他本身就没有想过会喜欢上另外的人。

“我不知道……”平野松开了手腕，抱住头，很困扰的样子，“是因为那个时候的事情你才收到我的影响啊……”

平野脑子乱成一团，的确有些事情他有猜到，但是事实摆在面前的冲击力过于强大，他想说其实一开始直接告诉我就好，又觉得自己马后炮的评价太不尊重永濑，而且他不认为如果事情在最初说出来能有更好的下场，只是他明明可以更早察觉，更早去帮助永濑处理好和自己的事情……

如今后悔也没有用，倒不如说在这个时机已经是最好的节点。

平野问：“廉，现在还在喜欢我吗？”

最开始正是因为永濑喜欢他才产生了故事，与事故。

“没错。”永濑坐正了身子，“其实我一直在考虑要不要告诉你，直到今天开口之前都在犹豫，但是把自己的心情说出来总不会有错，我不明白紫耀的心意，但是我喜欢紫耀。”

永濑盯着他：“我可以追你吗？”

被郑重的氛围影响，平野也不免有些紧张，他本来想说自己也有点喜欢上他，虽然只是最近开始，又想到让永濑追他，可能一辈子就这么一次，于是稍稍隐瞒一些事实，只回答了他的问题。

“可以。”

*我还是想把感情线写好，这一章解决了永濑的感情倾向，接下来会甜一甜。  
*本文不会开车，回忆里已经是极限，说好是十五禁就不会写成十八禁。  
*有好玩的梗可能会单独开。


	7. 07

说是永濑要追平野，平野也搞得太像两情相悦了，扭扭捏捏接受着永濑的好意，不像暧昧期，像终于鼓足勇气踏出一步进入新的关系性，却由于经验不多处得磕磕绊绊的热恋期。

恋爱敏感度高的高桥直接来问平野是不是上了永濑。

“不不不不没没没没怎么可能？”平野否认的时候心里有点没底，他的确，咳，与永濑发生了性行为，无意识的，在四年前，但是最近绝对没有，最危险的一次也因为一些原因半路终止。

想到这里平野记起来还没有向永濑道歉，谁会想到自家团内成员大腿上暧昧咬痕竟然是自己留下来的。

“你不说我都快忘了，没事没事，我那块疤本身也受不了你的信息素……”永濑戛然而止，他最近心情不错，嘴也忘记把门。

“受不了我的信息素是什么意思？”

“简单来说紫耀当初咬的时候留下信息素，它的残余会和你现在释放的信息素共鸣，导致我比较、比较……”

永濑没说完，平野联想上次那回事也立马听懂，脸红了一大片。

而高桥才不信平野磕磕巴巴的否认，直接找到永濑。

由于高桥直接上门来找他，永濑不能像平野一样否定后直接跑路，而且他和平野不同，有些事情他并不觉得需要隐瞒。

“我喜欢紫耀，”永濑把茶杯递给高桥，以这样一句话作为开场，“目前处于追求阶段。”

“诶————————”高桥坐倒在地上，发出堪比综艺效果的尖叫，“我以为是紫耀喜欢廉的！”

“关注点竟然是这里吗？”永濑无奈地笑了笑，“他的确是喜欢我的，只不过需要一点时间接受，不会太久，很快我们就要违背团规了……”

“那种东西怎么都好，”高桥双手捧花样托着下巴，眼睛亮晶晶的，“你们真的要在一起吗？虽然不知道算不算好事，但是我会支持你们的，爱无罪！”

关于这一点永濑没有考虑太多，喜欢与爱本身就是个人行为，能对自己负责就已足够，不需要外人的评判，最重要的还是看平野的态度，当然他知道平野不会说拒绝。

心结解开后，平野与永濑的关系肉眼可见变得亲密，曾经心照不宣的距离一瞬间缩小，其他的几位成员在高桥过于明显的提示中醒悟。

既然如此也没办法，AO相恋也不是什么大新闻，所以平野莫名其妙在一天内接受无数道“加油我挺你”的视线，直到高桥摸到他身边恭喜脱单他才发现，除他以外所有人都默认他们已经在一起。

“不不不实际上我们还没在一起。”他又画蛇添足补充一句，“而且我们什么都没做！真的！”

过于强调反而欲盖弥彰，高桥深谙此道追问：“果然紫耀和廉已经发生什么了吧？”

“真的没有……是差点、差点发生什么！”平野慌乱中妥协一部分可以透露的部分。

“真的真的？”高桥整个上半身趴到桌子上抬眼看他，“你们的小宝宝会比较像谁呢……”

“八字没有一撇，你都在想什么啊？”平野震惊地看向他，“而且，我不打算要孩子。”

仅知晓了一部分真相的高桥不知道永濑的身体情况，平野也不觉得两个人的事情需要告知给其他人，只要双方统一口供对外承认不要孩子，永濑所谓“残疾的Omega”也没什么大不了的，他没有任何办法去改变已成定局的事情，但是能够做到的，在未来，他都会做到。

这样想着的时候，平野轻轻笑起来，明明已经决定的心意，为什么非要等永濑的追求？生命本身是有限的，又从事如此忙碌的工作，即便是同一个团队的战友，共处的机会也不会太多，说青春值得挥霍的人，大概没有遇到一个让他觉得需要用更多更多时间来陪伴的对象。

平野随便糊弄高桥不断的追问。

迎来平野是永濑没有想到的，明天有全团一起宣传的番组录制，他在计划要不要提起一些很久之前他们还没有因为分化而造成疏离时的趣事，聊一聊青梅竹马时期的过去可能会让他更容易接受自己。

无论如何现在都不是一个好的时间，小林医生正在他家。

平野正满腔热血上头，没有意识到永濑的尴尬，在他开门的瞬间，一个大大的拥抱领先了所有语言。

“我同意，我答应，我们在一起吧。”平野这样说。

综艺也好，医生也罢，全被抛到脑后，永濑紧紧回抱，这样一个单纯的、饱含爱意的拥抱，大概就是他这么久妄想而不敢奢求的，最终却又轻易获得的拥抱。

跨越少年时的情窦，途径一场盛大的告别，抵达它本属于的归宿。

眼泪瞬间从眼眶中流出，甚至大脑还没来得及去处理这种心情，身体的泪腺先一步背叛了自己，他等了这么久，等到了他。

永濑不爱哭，除了被信息素所困生理上引发落泪，日常中他不会依靠眼泪，然而此时，一开始哭便停不下来，眼泪越抹越多，像是要将过去的份儿一口气补上。

终于他的呜咽声传到平野耳边，他慌忙分开去看永濑，而永濑一旦离开平野的拥抱，整个人受不住般往下滑去，眼泪抽干他所有的力气，除了哭泣他好像什么都无法做到。

平野支撑着他的身体，看他哭得满脸狼藉，没底气地抱怨：“好不容易在一起，廉你也开心一点啊。”

“……开心，”永濑挣扎着再次抱上平野，咽了咽口水，“我开心。”

“希望你还没忘记我在这里。”小林医生站在玄关。

“没忘记没忘记，”永濑已经不再哭泣，只有声音还带些鼻音，“紫耀，小林医生今天来看我的状况，我们什么都没做……”

“我知道，”平野抚开他过长的刘海，露出两个红彤彤的眼睛，“你的情况特殊，有医生这样关照你，我很感激。”

三个人终于离开门口，进到室内。

“对不起，我控制不住……”永濑将茶壶放到桌上，又开始抹眼泪，“不好意思。”

他跑到厕所里，留下平野与小林面面相觑，平野想去看永濑，被小林制止：“让他一个人收拾一下心情吧。”

平野点头，随即打听起永濑之前的事情：“你认识廉……多久？”

“从他分化前，大概十六岁到现在，有五年了，最开始只是知道我的老师有个惹了麻烦的小朋友，后来熟悉起来是在我发现他可能分化为Omega的时候，我也是那时认识的你。”小林顿了顿，笑道，“我还是你的半个粉丝，你应该看看我家，有很多你们的海报。”

看着小林追忆的模样，平野安静地听他继续讲：“那个时候廉经常和我提起你，我知道你是害他……你是他喜欢的人，很明显，他全挑好词来评价你，肌肉完美，脸好看，人有趣，天天念叨，那是他最开心的一段时期了。”

“那个时候他刚得知自己将会分化为Omega，我老师总忧心忡忡的，他也不乐意见，我年轻气盛，觉得见证了奇迹，他就爱和我讨论，说Omega怎样怎样，重要的是能够和你在一起。”

“没过多久他得知了自己分化不足的情况，停留在只拥有信息素的Omega，身体构造仍然为Beta，起初他没有多少概念，该开心还是开心，后来渐渐了解，才慢慢歇了心思，越来越悲观。”

“他的确可以悲观，或者说至此逃开也无可厚非，不知道他有没有告诉你，只有你的信息素才可以让他发情。”

“他没告诉我。”平野皱眉。

小林看向安静的厕所，叹了口气：“可能不想让你有更多负罪感，实际上廉的发育情况不容乐观，虽然有信息素生成，但是没有足够的其他激素来达到发情期状态以排解过多的信息素，目前可知的方式只有接触你发情期时的信息素，不过仍然不稳定，有时一闻到就会发情，有时会延后或提前一些。”

“那有什么办法吗？有什么我可以做的吗？”

“办法是肯定有的，如今有你配合我也会尽力改善他的情况。”小林递出自己的名片，“我的地址与电话，有时间请一定联系我。”

“好。”

正要结束话题时，永濑终于出了门，平野迎上去关心他怎么样，小林则在永濑注意到他之后干脆告别，在平野来之前，例行的慰问已经结束，如今得到平野的应允实在是意外之喜，他便不再打扰刚刚确定关系的小情侣。

“你怎么这么突然过来了？”永濑基本恢复了精神，开始弯着眼睛眯眯笑，“我还什么都没做呢。”

“你做了很多了。”不管是一个人忍受着分化带来的变故，还是为了他好压抑自己的感情，甚至能够孤注一掷将原原本本的自己剖析给他看，永濑在他的生命里经历过太多心里转折，他已经做了太多，这些平野没打算讲给永濑，过去的事情像泼出去的水，蒸发在空气，混合到土壤，再也无法收回，最重要的，最需要被重视的，是两个人要携手面对的未来，他揉乱永濑的头发，“我本来就喜欢廉，之前想看廉追求我的模样，但是不能够放开手脚去接触廉，反而是自己吃亏。”

“所以，我想多珍惜有你在的时间。”平野忍不住抱住永濑，感受他突出的骨架嵌入自己的身体。

‘珍惜有你在的时间。’永濑无声地重复了这句话，好不容易止住的眼泪又快要决堤，但他强忍住，这是值得高兴的时刻，值得铭记，不需要用眼泪占据不必要的回忆。

尽管如此，第二天番组的录制中，永濑还是按照原计划提起和平野的旧事，本来以为只是自己的记忆，没想到平野也记得，补充了不少他自己都遗忘的细节，而这件事在其他成员眼中竟然也有模糊的印象，从不同角度去看他的事情，永濑第一次感觉到自己在这个世界上的存在。

也许再也不会有人知道他曾经历过的痛苦，但是他所有的幸福都有人安放在心底，这已经足够，已经足够了。

平野抽空拜访了小林医生，了解了一些永濑的情况，留下了自己的信息素，之后很久他没有再收到消息。

因为结果直接反馈到了永濑那里：“永濑廉，你是不是知道这件事情？”


	8. 08

“你觉得呢？”永濑不为所动，连小林医生过于愤怒的语气都不介意，仿佛他一直以来就在等这样一通电话，“你觉得我知道吗？”

这样的反问无异于不打自招，小林医生也恢复到他应有的冷静：“既然如此，说说吧，你想干什么？”

“我想干什么？”永濑的笑声透过电流有轻微的失质，“春辉君想不到吗？”

小林医生深呼吸几次才不被他漫不经心的语气刺激到：“我不知道你这样做的理由，你明明知道紫耀……”

“紫耀？”永濑冷哼一声，“你们已经关系好到可以互称名字吗？也是呢，这项研究就是你们背着我在做的吧？”

“你难道不知道我们为什么要这么做吗？还不是为了你……”小林医生想到什么，冷嘲热讽道，“没错，你现在不需要我了，靠你自己就能改善你自己的情况了。”

“你的信息素已经恢复了吧，不再需要我和紫耀，哦还是要靠紫耀，正因为紫耀待在你身边，你才能通过他的信息素来调解你的，发情期还需要紫耀吧，所以才控制他留在你身边？”

“真有本事啊永濑桑。”

“够了，你知道我不是那个意思！”永濑打断他。

“我知道什么？我知道什么？”小林在电话那头低吼，“你倒是说说我知道什么？我什么都不知道！你的信息素能影响紫耀这件事你有告诉我吗？”

担心永濑的小林医生觉得自己像个傻子。

“我没有办法！我只能这么做！”

“你知道紫耀……算了，”小林医生捏着眉头叹气，“这件事我先告诉紫耀。”

“不可以！”永濑哀求他，“别告诉他……”

“这种事情不说开，迟早会成为你们之间的炸弹，到时候你求也求不回他！”

我根本就没有得到过他。

永濑没说出这句话，小林自顾自挂断电话，想必是要去将一切告诉给平野。

梦醒了。

这次他没有哭出来，真可笑，在得到的瞬间去幻想失去，悲痛到不能自已，真正面对失去，却能够立刻从感情漩涡中抽离，冷静得仿佛事不关己。

也许得到才是件让人悲伤的事情。

考虑到他已经习惯失去。

永濑请了假，他的确状态不太好，也没有信心去面对平野，mv的录制行程有可商量的余地，经纪人干脆地批准。

一觉睡到天黑。

没有人来找他，永濑从昏暗中苏醒，只有窗外零星的灯光给整片视野安置落脚点，醒在天光大白的清晨，过去的事情可以全部推给身后的黑夜，人才可以负重前行，当日夜颠倒，负面能量连同醒来时消耗体能的疲惫感只能将他一瞬间压垮。

他静静地看着天花板，过去这些日子，鼓足勇气去接近平野的日子，与他同一步调同一心情经历的日子，那些肢体接触，耳鬓厮磨，触觉与温度，全都美好得像一场梦。

永濑不是没想过也许全是真的，平野说喜欢是真的，他的笑是真的，吻是真的，却又被无法控制的信息素所困，清淡的花香像毒药，时刻提醒着他这对平野会造成什么样的影响。

平野的信息素会在生理上调合永濑的激素分泌，永濑不是从一开始就知道的，只是隐隐约约觉得自己在好转，只是还没来得将消息传达给小林医生，他同时发现自己的信息素会影响到平野。

一直以来永濑习惯把自己当作Beta，对于AO发情一类的事情不会太过避讳，甚至曾经大意地在其他Alpha发情时释放自己的信息素，意料之中的事情没有发生，反而那个Alpha好像没有注意到他一般，很平静地经过自己。

也许这也是自己作为残废Omega的症状，他已经对此麻木，便没有特意告知给小林医生，直到他无意中发现平野能够注意到自己的信息素，本来他以为这只是独属于两个人的在生理上的一些小契合。

Alpha与Omega擦枪走火的事情并不罕见，通常意外发生后双方彼此道歉共议补偿后便算了结，很少有人会像平野这样，产生多余的情感波动。

也许，退一万步说，平野有那么一点喜欢他的感情在，也许一切都说得通。

但是利用信息素控制激素分泌从而产生精神上的转变也不是空谈，小林医生的病例里有不少这样的现象。

看平野如此符合他预期的反应，他无法不将后者纳入考虑范围。

一切都结束了吧，永濑挥散所有想法，不管是平野真的喜欢他，还是只是受到精神上的影响，当他决定把这件事情隐瞒下来，面不改色地同平野在一起开始，喜欢这件单纯的事情便不再单纯，被乌黑的墨染，永远地沾上污秽。

永濑睡得很沉，在一整个白天的安睡后，褪黑素再次让他迷失在黑暗中。

没有未接来电，没有消息，没有来访，也许小林医生良心发现，没有去拆穿永濑拙劣的谎言，让他像个小丑只能让人捧腹大笑。

今天的拍摄只有永濑、高桥和岸。

除了高桥慰问了一句他的情况，一整天都十分顺利，昨天颓废的自己更像一场幻觉。

海啸来临前的干涸？

还是真如他所希望的一切如常？

小林医生在永濑家门口等他。

是灾事，得到这样的结论反而让他更安心，至少，有一个结局。

小林医生背后是蹲在门框边的平野。

是大灾事。

“进来吧。”距离上一次三人齐聚一堂还是他与平野刚确定关系之时，回想起来仿佛昨日，永濑将水烧上，返回客厅看到安坐的两人，他们不说话，他也不先开口。

热水壶呼噜呼噜地响，三个人就这样对峙着。

“廉喜欢我吗……”尾音被热水烧开尖锐的提醒声代替。

永濑转过身去：“水烧开了——”

平野一把拽住他的手腕，强迫他转过头来面对自己：“我问你，你究竟喜不喜欢我？”

“事到如今还说这些做什么？”永濑甩开他，直视道，“你也厌烦了吧，我这个样子。”

“我喜欢你！”平野拉住永濑的手，“不是因为什么信息素，乱七八糟的，小林给我讲了一大堆我也听不懂，我只知道，我喜欢你，是我自己的感受。”

“什……”

小林把玩着沙发上的毛绒：“廉太看得起你的信息素了，它是对紫耀有影响，但绝不是你想象中那样强烈。”

“但是无论如何我都骗了你，我不能就这样和你复合，更何况，”永濑颤抖着挣开他的手，“更何况，天底下有那么多比我更优秀的Omega……”

平野再次拉起他的手：“廉喜欢我吗？”

永濑犹豫了一下，点了点头。

“我其实不像廉眼中那么完美，偶尔有时候也不知道自己该做什么，考虑的东西太多，说出来的话又常常偏离主题，也不是很有趣，廉觉得我有趣吗？你一直都这么认为，大概只有廉这么认为吧。天底下有那么多比我更优秀的Alpha……”平野制止了永濑的开口，“廉又为什么选择我呢？因为廉对我是不同的，我对廉也是不同的。你觉得自己是不完全的Omega，一直自卑自轻，但在我眼中廉就是最完美的Omega，各个方面都和我无比契合。”

“廉大概不知道，我去找之前遇到的研究香水的教授询问过你的信息素气味，你猜是什么味道？”平野笑起来，“很像我分化前一直使用的那款香水，我就想，是不是当初强行标记你时，把我的爱好一股脑全输给你，才让你变成现在这样？”

“所以廉虽然觉得自己不完整，但是除去那些，廉拥有的全都是我喜欢的，你为什么不自信一点呢，大胆地抓住我，我不会跑，也不会再让你跑开。”

没有谁经历风风雨雨培养出各异的性格后依旧完美如初，只有在喜欢的人的眼中，才会呈现完美的姿态。

永濑的状况依旧不够稳定，但是这么久来的变化他一一讲给小林医生，在平野信息素的帮助下改善了很多，他也可以不用再服用强效药来抑制发情，未来会发生什么依旧无法得知，但是能够在当下变得越来越好，便会给人以活下去的力量。

他们的关系在最初确定时便报告给队友与经纪人，如今一点点小状况没有影响最终结果，两个人心照不宣地继续黏黏糊糊，管理层也理解事情的发生，警告他们不可以耽误工作，除此之外没有强硬的处罚。

小林医生把永濑的病例整理整理写了一篇论文，当然姓名完全为化名，隐私相关的工作是小林第一次如此如临大敌，质疑声还是不少，但是支持的人也存在，好像还有正在发生分化转变的当事人，永濑的事件给了他信心，在网上对于分化后的第一次发情的讨论也发酵了一段时间，虽然不至于改变什么，但是能让人注意到已经是很重要的一步。

永濑和平野新租了一套房子，正式同居。

“紫耀你说我们，”永濑擦着头发靠近平野，“会这样在一起多久？”

“实话吗？”平野翻身取出吹风机，“我也不知道。”

“诶？不说点花言巧语骗骗我吗？”永濑冲他笑。

平野领着他坐下，打开开关帮他吹头发：“我说会永远在一起你也不会信吧。”

“那倒也是。”永濑小声嘟囔，不管在吹风机的音量下身后人听不听得见。

“所以啊，现在能在一起就已经感恩戴德了。”

“你说什么——”永濑喊。

“我说——”平野也喊，“至少我们现在还在一起——”

“没错——”永濑开始大笑，混杂在吹风机的嗡嗡声，他的元气让人很安心。

“真好。”平野抿着嘴笑。

“你说什么——”

“我说我喜欢你——”

“我也喜欢紫耀——”

两个人笑成一团。


End file.
